


Remembering the Lord

by DefendingTrxsh



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I'm Sorry, Jesus can get possessive, Jesus tops, M/M, My First Fanfic, Possessive Behavior, Satire, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, actually i'm not, mary loves her gay son, they are just misunderstood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendingTrxsh/pseuds/DefendingTrxsh
Summary: This is very smutty my friend A.K.A the good stuff, anyway Jesus and Judas get it on in a hut. WHY DOES MARY NEVER KNOCK, HONESTLY WOMAN! She is supportive af, tbh this is really cute and this is my first fanfic so have fun and enjoy. Also Judas is Possessive as hell, so I mean you can guess what happens.#stayholymyfriends





	1. The holy hut

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut scene out of a series, make sure to look out for it.  
> Anyway this is my firs fanfic so there might be mistakes.

Jesus and judas both fell over onto the hay covered ground of the small hut they both called home. In the mess of hay flying everywhere mixed with tangled limbs, Jesus found himself straddling judas. Judas looked up into jesus’ holy eyes and jesus looked into his, what they had was special. Jesus could see the blush forming on Judas’ face.

“adorable” Jesus muttered. Judas tried to hide his now fully blushed face hoping that Jesus couldn't see. As Judas tried to place his hands over his face, Jesus grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. Jesus started to lean down to Judas’ lips but then went to whisper in his ear, “don't hide your face, beautiful” Jesus seductively mumbled out. Judas shuddered against his body.

“J-jesus Christ, Jesus” Judas stuttered out. Jesus sat back up and stared at Judas.

“Tsk-Tsk. saying the Lord's name in vain, you should be punished.” Jesus stopped talking as he then proceeded to slide his hands up Judas’ robes. Judas couldn't help but moan at this sudden interaction, Jesus’ hands were cold compared to the warmth of his flesh.

Jesus’ lips violently smashed onto Judas’ luscious lips, teeth crashing together in one big fight for dominance. Jesus obviously topping, no son of God is going to be a bottom let alone power bottom. Jesus got to work by stripping Judas of his robes, he sat back admiring the beautiful artistry of Judas Iscariots now naked body.

Judas whined underneath him from the sudden lack of movement, these noises were replaced with moans as Jesus slowly began to grind down on the handsome man below him. Oh how wrong God was to assume this man wasn't satisfactory to his needs, In fact jesus found him and his body to be quite superb. 

Jesus groaned when he felt Judas’ length starting to grow beneath him, Judas bucked his hips to meet Jesus’ rhythm but Jesus only followed this movement by pushing Judas’ hips back down onto the hay littered ground of the hut. Jesus knew that Judas wanted more but he wasn't going to give it to him that easily, Besides Jesus had a better idea in store for his Judas.

He grinded into Judas slowly once more before stopping, Judas was unimpressed by this path of action Jesus took. “J-jesu-s why did you….stop” Judas whined. His eyes trailed up Jesus’ toned body only to see the look of horror on Jesus’ face. ‘If i was that bad he could've just told me.’ Judas thought to himself.

“AHHHHHHHH”   
Wait a SECOND, that wasn't Jesus’ voice. judas turned around only to see the one and only Mother Mary standing at the door pointing at them and screaming in what he thought was ..excitement?.

“I KNEW IT” she yelled, Judas jumped out from underneath Jesus and his face now red with embarrassment 

“Mum please It's not what you thi-”

“You guys are finally together, Eureka”

“Wait w-what” Judas managed to squeak out. 

“Me and Joseph have been betting for weeks now, on when you guys were gonna get together!” Mary squealed loudly. Jesus and Judas just stood there, both of their faces held mixed expressions of confusion, embarrassment and nervousness. 

“So you’re not ashamed of us!?” Jesus exclaimed, breaking the silence with his confused tone. 

“Absolutely not, by the way do you guys need andy lube or some protection whilst i'm here.”

“NO MU-m were fine, now can you p-LEASE LEAVE” Jesus yelled. This situation was even for him.

“Your loss” mary stated as she turned and walked out of the hut into the quiet and cold air of the night, the only sound she could hear was the jarring sound of the door baning shut. Mary sighed, she was so happy that they were together and finally getting it on. What would God think, would he be proud of jesus or just be ashamed. There is nothing wrong with what jesus was doing, he is loving someone who he really cares about that's the thing God wants everybody to do. Mary believed in Jesus no matter what he did, even if it means disobeying God to ensure a happy life for her son.

-

Jesus stood facing the door dumbfounded with no courage to turn around and face Judas, why did Mary always show up in the most intimate moments. He turned around on the balls of his feet and stared at Judas, his head facing the ground. Judas finally looked up and meet Jesus’ eyes, he sighed sighed slowly waking up to Jesus, looking defeted. 

As judas came closer, jesus wrapped his arm around judas’ waist and brought his hand up to lift judas’ chin so they could look at each other better but judas just turned his head to show his neck. jesus leaned forword to peck his neck but judas stopped him as he lifted his arm to push jesus away.

“Sorry babe, that kinda ruined the mood for me” Judas lazily sighed. Before he unhooked the others arms from his waist and staggered away, walking back onto the small hay bed they were laying on before. Jesus just stood there, muttering to himself about how mary always showed up at the worst times.

“GOD DANGIT!” Jesus shrieked, after minutes of silence. Judas jumped from the bed he was once resting peacefully upon.

“Jesus, don't say his name in vain and we can finish this tomorrow.” Judas sighed in a annoyed tone before getting up and walking over to jesus before pulling him by his arm back to the bed. Before judas moved to lay down, he looked back to jesus to see him wiggling his eyebrows in a try hard seductive way, making judas laugh in the process.

“You are to cheesy, how did I even become friends with you.” Judas laughed as he pushed jesus softly down onto the hay and layed down next to him.

“I think we are a little more than friends.” Jesus stalked back before pecking a sloppy wet kiss onto the side of judas’ neck.

“Ughh, gross how am I ment to wash this off, just go to sleep.” Judas groaned.

“I could think of a few ways.”

“No”


	2. The Possessive Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of possessive fluff.

As dawn approached the people of Israel, everyone started the day like clockwork. The slaves work for their masters and lepers are casted aside. But for these people, for the people who are down trotter will see the Jesus, the King.

Jesus walked along the street with his 12 disciples, teaching them the ways of God commandments, then out of nowhere a leper appears grabbing onto Jesus. In one swift move Judas pulled the leper man away from Jesus with the eyes of possession. Jesus was shocked of how Judas treated this man, it was everything Jesus told them not to do. Jesus made not to ask Judas, Why?

Jesus nudged Judas away and walked the man lying on the floor with fear, I tried to hide all the anger rising in me from Judas actions so I don’t scare this man. “Are you ok?”, the man was pleasantly surprise by my kindness toward, “Yeah… Wait, Why do you care?” “ I care since we are all God work and creation, they should all be treated equally”, The man quivered at the sight of the one standing all so close to this kind, mysterious man. Fear was rising in my voice when I saw those cold possessive eyes. “ Who are you? Why are you here?” Jesus could sense fear in the man so he made his disciples stand away from him to make sure this man felt safe. “I am Jesus, Son of God. I am also here to heal and spread the message of God.” With saying that Jesus laid his hand on the lepers head and claimed “You are now healed, run off and live your life full of happiness.” The man stood there in disbelief but unfroze when he saw the cold stare of daggers in the man which threw him to the floor, staggering out of pure fear to get away from him.

Once the past leper left Jesus and the disciples line of sight, the continued their path. Once they walked a certain amount of distance Jesus dragged Judas behind and telling the rest of his followers to get a place to stay for the sabbath. “Why did you do that? Why go against a man who was asking for help? Why go against my teachings?” as my rage toward him was becoming very hard to control. My mind started thinking, Is this my demise? Is this where he sells my head to those who hate me? His raspy voice grabbed my attention “I just didn’t want you get hurt since you are very precious to me, and i don’t like people touching what is mine. With that Judas went off to find the rest of the disciples, leaving a confused Jesus on the road. Jesus yelled at the top of his lungs “I AM NOT JUST YOURS, I’M GOD’S TOO” but Judas left before he could hear the cry of Jesus.

Once Jesus was processing what just happened between him and Judas. Did Judas feel jealous of Jesus being held or touched by other people? Did Judas feel the same way about him? Or does he want friends with benefits?

The man that Jesus healed came back with a smile which used up all the empty space of his face. “So Jesus I was not got to say thank you to you early.” he slurred his words while biting Jesus’ earlobe “It was no problem.. Can you please stop biting me”, before Jesus knew what was happening he was dragged into a dark alley “I am showing my gratitude” As the man kissing and bites went down from Jesus’ ears to his neck. His screams of telling the man to stop but then a moans come out when the man found his sensitive spot on his neck. “The name is Joshua, so moan my name out” “Ahhh Judas” “Who is Judas, is it that man who threw me across the BLOODY STREET, he is the one you want, well too bad since your mine now.” Joshua punched Jesus hard in the stomach, a familiar voice came booming through the dark alleyway 

“He doesn’t want you, He definitely would not want you now you punched him in the stomach and HE WANTS ME, SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!“

As Jesus was recovering from the hit in the gut, he looked up to see Judas, he would never be so happy to see him in his life. Judas then pounced on Joshua, punching him and hitting him. and not even a second later Joshua retaliated and before you know it, Joshua and Judas clawing at each other’s throats. Punch's being thrown left and right. Jesus had not idea what to do, since his mind is telling them to stop but his body is telling him to stay still and stay away. The brawl between the two men was starting getting more intense with blood and bruises becoming more and more visible.

Jesus couldn’t stand to just watch the two release their anger at each other, he walked cautiously to where the brawl is happening. With all Jesus strength he tried to separate the two so they could stop, but he couldn’t and was pushed to the ground. That was Jesus’ last straw, he got up with pure rage embers in his eyes, once he was in arms distance of the them he pushed them to the floor and grabbed Judas’ arm dragged him back to where the other disciples went.

Once they got there, the others were fast asleep. Jesus dragged Judas to a random table with a bottle of wine and linen cloth. “Thank you for saving me”, Jesus whimpers while cleaning Judas’ wounds on his hands. Judas hissed at the pain of the alcohol hitting his broken skin, “Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t going to let someone touch what is mine.”

“You know, your borrowing me not owning me since God and my mother own me” Jesus said while slowly leaning in for light gentle kiss. Judas didn't know how much he would cherish these moments in years to come, but for now he was just as happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love 'em.  
> I'm writing a book about these two gays, so come for the church stay for the gays.


End file.
